Good in Goodbye
by peetagoreantheorem12
Summary: "We can be together again. They'll understand." Katniss and Peeta were once a couple. When their relationship ended, their ways got separated. After 5 years, they see each other again but this time they already have someone new in their lives. What's gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone :)))))) sorry for any grammatical error, english is not my first language. The characters in this story are different. There are no hunting or baking thing here. Anyway, this story is inspired by a line in a song of Carrie Underwood, Good in Goodbye. "I don't regret it the time we had together, i won't forget it, but we both ended up where belong, i guess goodbye made us strong."**

* * *

Chapter 1

I roll my eyes at Gale as he explains to me why I should go with him in the engagement party of his friends even though we're already driving our way there. I told him lots of excuses but nothing seemed to work. I've been acting like a complete bitch since I get in this car. I'm pissed that Gale knows i'm not really into parties and interacting with new people but he still forced me to go. His defense is that, this is a great time for us to get together because we've been busy lately. Gale is an engineer and he has a big project that he's currently working on and i am busy at running the company that my parents left me. I clear the us-busy thought in my mind and I continue bitching our situation.

"Oh really? How can we get together alone if we're attending a party."

"C'mon the party won't last forever. We can go somewhere you like after that."

I don't know why my instinct is telling me not to go. I try to find a reason but I can't figure it out. I know that I have to follow my instinct so i try another tactic.

"Hello, it's 7 ocklock PM, do you think i want to go 'somewhere' at 12 in the midnight." I snap "Oh, why don't we ditch them." I continue with a seductive voice. "And let's start our own celebration." I give him a peck.

In that moment, i thought it's going to work because i can hear Gale's breathing getting harder but he says.

"Even though, i want you here right now. I won't do it cause this event is really important to me."

I scowl at him. "Yeah, that event is 'more important' to you" If i can't persuade him with seduction, i'll do it with guilt.

"Katniss, i know you're just following your instinct." This doesn't shock me that he knows what i was really thinking, after 2 years of dating he already knew me well. "But in this one, trust me." He concludes.

I give up and I roll my eyes. I close my eyes to rest and as I doze off I see blue eyes looking at me.

* * *

"Katniss, honey, we're here." Gale whispers at me.

I rub my eyes and when i look around we are in this gorgeous mansion. I get out of the car and I tell Gale.

"Big time friends huh?"

He laughs a little "Yes they are big time but if you meet them, they're just really nice and simple." Gale offers his hand and i take it without hesitation.

An attendant leads us to the party and I sort of got aware of what I'm wearing. A skirt and top dress. It's classy but the people around me are wearing long evening beautiful gowns. I look sat Gale, who's wearing a tuxedo and he seems to notice my awareness and he whispers at me.

"No matter what you wear, you still look good." I smile at him though my awareness isn't completely gone.

Several people greet us, particularly Gale. He seems to really know these people and i realized that i don't know any single details about the couple that is about to get married.

"Gale?"

"What?" he replies gently.

"Who's the couple anyway?"

"They are my best friends back when i was in college. And i was the reason why they are together now." He smiles proudly. _That's why this is important to him_. I think. "I set them up until they fell in love with each other."

That sounds so stupid but i didn't tell Gale, i don't want him to get upset with me. I've been bitching him for hours and I know he's just holding his temper. He suddenly looks up at me and he points at a girl and a boy who are walking towards us. I freeze. I quickly hide my shock of seeing him, but then i realized that what really shocks me is the sting that I feel in my heart. The girl runs excitedly leaving him behind, he seems to lose his mind cause he's walking really slow. When they are already in front of us, Gale says.

"Katniss, this is Madge Undersee and Peeta Mellark. You two, this is my girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen." He puts his arms around me and I try to smile but when i look at Peeta's eyes, i see that he's also shock. I'm glad that i was able to cover up my expression a while ago. But still it's killing me deep inside.

"Katniss. Nice to meet you." Madge tells me. I smile at the blonde girl.

I think of sneaking out at the wash room but i don't want Peeta to see that i'm still affected at our past. I suddenly remember the time we had together and the sting in my chest is getting more painful. I'm not sure why i feel like this. I just want to just collapse so i can get out of here.

Gale and Madge talk at each other, i sometimes join in the conversation. Though, i cant keep my mind off of Peeta. When Gale and Madge talk about how their love lives went this past year. I can feel Peeta's eyes on me. I didn't look at him back. I just want to show him that I'm over it. Though at that point, i know that i was fooling myself. After a while he says the first sentence that i heard him say after 5 years.

"Excuse me, i'll just go to the wash room." And he leaves. I look at him as he walks away and that's when i start to break down inside.

* * *

**This one is short but i want to know your opinion about it. Review and suggest ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Every chapter, I'll start with the past of Katniss and Peeta. :))))) Thank you for those who followed, reviewed and favorited this story. :)))**

* * *

Chapter 2

_I am waiting for my mom to pick me up as I sit on the bench in the waiting area. It's sunny today which makes me lazy all day. I got a detention for taking a nap during Math time and I know that my Mom will not be so glad about it. Mom is not strict but when she really needs to be strict she will do it and I don't like it._

_I call my mom for the 8__th__ time, but she's not picking up. I'm not a huge fan of waiting especially when I have to do a lot of things back home. Oh God, how I wish that I have my own car already. But my dad insists that the right age for me to have my own car is 16 and there is still couple of months to go before my birthday._

_I call my mom for the 9__th__ time and when she still didn't pick up; I'm determined to walk home. I've only been walking for 10 seconds when a car stops by. The window rolls down and a guy with blonde hair, who must be Peeta, asks me if I need a ride._

_He's in my Math class and he probably witnessed what happened to me. I try not to think about it as I nod. I don't have a choice. _

_I get in the car and I tell him where I live. He just nods and when we get to my house. He asks me._

"_Are you busy tonight?"_

"_I have tons of homework."_

"_What can you say about me helping you in your tons of homework? Then after that you attend my party?" He smiles charmingly._

_I frown trying to decide. "Good deal. Can you start helping me now?"_

* * *

Then I wake up. At first, I found it weird that I was dreaming about my ex-boyfriend then I figure out why I have dreamt of that. I run my hands through my hair and I can't believe that I saw him again. I thought that the last time I'll see him was 5 years ago when our high school batch had a reunion.

Gale is still sleeping beside me. He really enjoyed the party last night. If it wasn't for the fact that I love him, I wouldn't go to this party. I shiver at the word love when it passed my brain. My subconscious is telling me that I still feel something for Peeta that's why I got hurt last night. But I ignore it because I'm sure that I do not love Peeta anymore, but I admit that there's still pain left and I won't be able to deny that. The proof for that is what my subconscious reminded me, what I felt last night when I saw him with his future wife. I shiver once again, thinking that he'll be married soon.

Madge's family owns the mansion and they let us stay here for the night. I remember how much I avoided Peeta last night and how much he avoided me. I just can't wait to get out of here. I go to the bathroom to do my morning routine. I comb my hair and wash my face. When I return to the room, Gale is still asleep.

I change into jeans and a shirt while I braid my hair. I haven't gotten out of the habit of braiding my hair and I don't have a plan of getting out of it. Someone knocks on the door and it makes Gale wake up. I silently thank the knocker for waking him because I want to get out of this place right away.

I open the door … and it's Peeta. I immediately feel the awkwardness of the situation so I raise an eyebrow at him to hide what I'm feeling. "What?"

He's not looking at me when he replies. "Breakfast is already prepared downstairs."

"Okay."

"Peeta, is that you?" Gale shouts, still lying down on the bed.

"Yeah. Breakfast is ready downstairs." Peeta shouts back.

"Okay, let me just fix myself." Then he stands up and goes to the bathroom.

Peeta slowly grinds his teeth. I am a bit surprise that he still do that. It's his nervous habit. I notice him looking at my braids. I want to shut the door but I'm not sure how I'll do it. Should I say goodbye then slam the door and or I'll just slam the door because he probably won't care if I say goodbye or not. He must have sensed what I was thinking and he speaks up.

"That's it." This time he looks at me in my eyes and I'm taken back at the time he said those exact words at me and how hurt I was.

I feel like he wants to say something more. But he just nods and I close the door.

I unbraid my hair. I don't want Peeta to see me in braids. It just reminds me of those times when Peeta will tell me that he loves it when I braid my hair. I stop thinking of Peeta and I wait for Gale to finish.

When he gets out of the bathroom, he changes in front of me.

"Gale!" I scold him.

"What?" he chuckles. "As if, you've never seen me naked." He says seductively.

I laugh. "Just go change quickly. I'm already hungry."

We go downstairs and I'm expecting maybe 10 or 12 people to be sitting around the table. But, only Peeta, Madge and a girl named Johanna are there.

Gale greets them good morning and I smile at them which they return to me, except for Peeta, which makes me uncomfortable.

I sit and stuff myself with pancake and egg. Gale and Peeta talk a little and Johanna stands up who already finished her breakfast.

"Well thank you for the invite and for letting me stay here, my dear friends."

"Anytime, Jo." Peeta says.

"Thank you, Peeta." She turns to Madge. "And Madge. It's great to see you again. I hope you two the best."

Then she turns to us. "Gale and Katniss, it was nice meeting you."

I smile once again as Gale tells her it was also nice meeting her. Peeta accompanies her outside and I start to feel a little comfortable.

Gale and Madge talk. She laughs at Gale's joke and while she's talking I can't help but think that she's a decent girl. Maybe even sweet. No wonder Peeta wants to marry her. I sigh and resume eating. Madge must have noticed my silence and she asks me if I'm okay.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I tell her. She nods then she excitedly says.

"Wait. I realized that you two haven't even told me how you met."

Her smile widens and I laugh as Gale puts his arm around me. "Wow, it's been 2 years. I can't believe how fast time goes."

I touch his hand. "Great 2 years." I agree.

Peeta enters the room and Madge continues to ask us about our story.

"Well, we met during the graduation of my brother and Katniss' sister."

"And you dated each other after that?" Madge asks.

I decided to continue the story, something about Peeta's presence made me want to share how great my life has been after he left me. "Actually, my sister, Prim and Gale's brother, Rory, are dating. And I guess you can already imagine how we started dating."

Madge tries to imagine it and sighs. "Ahh… That seems so sweet. I'm glad you found each other you two really look happy together." Gale agrees as Madge continues talking. "You wanna know my story with Peet-" Peeta cuts her off.

"Madge." Madge frowns at him.

_So he doesn't want me to know it._ I think. "Well it's okay Madge. I already know it, Gale told me."

Madge turns her frown to Gale but then she smiles.

"Well, it's his right to tell it to you. Considering the fact that he was the reason why we're together now." Madge holds Peeta's hand and he stiffens. I roll my eyes, wanting to know what's going on inside of Peeta's head.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Katniss. Do you remember when I tell you that this is a great time for us to get together?" Gale asks me.

"Yeah, why?"

He smiles. "I've actually finished the project I've been working on and I ask for a month vacation. And I guess you know what that means."

I squint a little. "Gale, I can't go to a vacation and leave the company."

He shrugs. "I ask Prim if she can handle the company while you're gone. She agreed. I ask your parents about it too and they approved. They think you deserve a reward for working almost non-stop for 3 years."

I know that I'm suppose to be protesting now like what I always do but what I'm thinking is that why we're talking about this in front of Madge and Peeta. "I'm a little bit worried for Prim."

"Don't be, Prim can handle it. You've seen her work and you told me once that she's so much better than you." I can see the desperation in Gale's eyes. "C'mon it's just a month I swear you'll have fun there."

I'm about to say okay, when something hits me. We're talking about this in front of Madge and Peeta because…

"Yeah, Katniss. It'll be a great time to relax. Gale told me you enjoy outdoor activities. Peeta and I enjoy it too." I want to say I know that Peeta enjoys it too but I don't see the point of telling it. "I know a place where we can stay it will be perfect for us."

I look at Gale and he smiles gently at me. I can say no, but I won't. Gale seems determined to force me into this. Actually it'll be okay to me. If it was just us. Or even us and Madge. It's Peeta that I worried about. Agreeing at this one also means of interacting with Peeta for a month. I ask myself if I'll be okay with it, but the answer in my mind is I'll try to be okay with it.

I let myself think and I realize that this might be a great opportunity for me to clear everything with Peeta as we move on in our lives. We have different lives now and I know that I can't be like this with Peeta forever I have to atleast try.

I nod and Gale sighs. "I thought you won't agree for a moment."

I reply playfully. "How can I say no to you?"

"You can, but I know you won't. I'm excited for this. So why don't we finish our breakfast so we can start preparing."

"Right." Madge agrees.

I quickly glance at Peeta and I realized that he hasn't spoken a word since Johanna left. This is not the Peeta that I know. Well, a lot of things have changed and his not the old Peeta anymore. People changed and sometimes it sucks, especially when those people were really important to you and you'd shared a lot of good memories with them.

Gale and I go to our room.

"Wait. I didn't bring enough clothes."

"Katniss, I've prepared for that already. I told you, this was a surprise." He smiles really broad that I start to realize how much he wants to spend time with me.

I touch his face and kiss him.

"Thank you, Gale."

I just have to trust my instinct that I've done the right thing. Though I remind myself to stay in the surface of the water and don't let anyone get deeper.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_I know this sounds so stupid but why do you think the sky has to be filled with stars?" I ask him as I pick off the grass that we are sitting on. I lye down so I can get a clearer view of the sky. Peeta immediately follows. I know that I'm supposed to feel uncomfortable with the closeness of our body but I feel warm. I feel safe. I like the fact that he's lying down here beside me._

"_Are you asking for a scientific answer or the other way around?" _

"_Jesus! If it's scientific I could have answered it already"_

_He laughs softly. "To tell you the truth, I don't know either." I roll my eyes even though I know that he won't see it. _

_Peeta continues talking as I try to count the stars. "But I believe that everything is where they are because that's where they belong."_

_I nod, trying to absorb what he just said. "But sometimes it sucks that we can't choose where we want to belong."_

_I tug on my braid repeatedly trying to figure out what I'm feeling right now. I seriously have never felt anything similar to this before. It kinda makes me nervous but in some ways I like this feeling._

"_You really believe in that?" I quickly sit up when I look at my side and see that he's already sitting up. I immediately look at him because for some reason, I want to see his face._

"_Yeah." I respond, not even bothering to explain why._

_I notice his fast breathing and it makes me breathe faster too. I look at the sky to ignore the fact that his chest is quickly rising up and down. I continue playing with my braid as he continues to speak._

"_I believe that we have a choice, people are just too scared to realize that."_

_I remain silent since I'm not sure in what I should say. It bothers me that Peeta is not talking; he always has something to say. He never stops talking when we're hanging out. It sort of annoys me before but right now I seriously want to hear him talk non stop. I always get nervous when I can't read him._

"_Peeta?" I ask quietly._

"_I love you, Katniss." He says. I stare at him in shock and I laugh uncomfortably._

"_Of course you do." I keep my eyes at him as he looks at me with something in his eyes that I can't fully understand. "We're friends."_

"_No, Katniss. I love, love you." His soft eyes suddenly get hard and I feel the genuineness in his words. As much as I keep on telling myself that he's joking. I just simply can't_

* * *

_._We arrive at Camp Trexo an hour ago. We are welcomed by a twin. Cashmere and Gloss. They will be guiding us in our activities and our needs. They both have blonde hair and blue eyes and both absolutely beautiful. When they are explaining some things to us, I can't help but feel distracted. Everytime, I look at Gloss, I see Peeta.

We'll be staying in a rest house that is facing a lake. I'm thrilled about it and I can't wait to get myself on the water. Gale and I walk to our room hand in hand. Peeta and Madge's room is just across ours. I think of the things that can happen in a month here and the first thing that comes to my mind is the time when I'll heard Peeta and Madge laughing and giggling…

A while ago, after we set our things, I saw an archery station and I know that I should be holding one of those bows, but with Peeta alone there I don't think I should go. It's simply not the right time for us to talk. We have a month to do that so I go back to our room.

Gale is double checking our belongings, when I get there. I sit beside him to help him. He looks at me with a questioning look.

"It shocks me that you're not drooling over the archery station right now."

"Oh, Peeta's there, I don't…" I stop and I curse and insult myself. _You're stupid Katniss!_

I try to change my expression but Gale still notices my discomfort.

"Is something bothering you?" I shake my head. "Do you have a problem with Peeta?"

I curse myself one more time and I swear that if ever I get the chance to hold a gun right now, I would have killed myself already.

"None! I ju-just do-don't want to disturb him." I look at him ridiculously. "Why would I even hate him?" _Because you still lov_e_ him_. I'm shocked at what I have just thought. I curse my ego for thinking of something like that while I silently tell myself that I am not in love with him. I know that I have gotten over him a long time ago.

I feel my shoulders relax a little when he nods.

"Okay, but if something is bothering you, tell me. Alright?"

I don't respond since I don't think there's something to say and I don't think I can tell him what's really bothering me.

* * *

I told Gale that I don't want to hike because I'm not feeling well even though I really am feeling well. He just told me to rest and he left. I actually want to go, but I'm still forcing myself to get used to the fact that Peeta's here and clearly it's not working.

I go outside to get fresh air and also to admire the scenery. As I watch the flowers sway in the wind, I remember Prim so I call her.

"Hey, Prim."

"Katniss. How are you?" She says excitedly.

"Well, I'm fine. I think I should be the one asking you that question."

She tells me that she's great and how excited it is that she's doing all the work and leading and controlling the people in their works.

"Don't worry, Katniss. I can handle it, you've trained me well. Remember?"

I sigh. "Fine. But in case, you need something call me."

"Okay, but make sure that you'll have fun there."

I hang up and as I put my phone back in my pocket and I look back at the bird. Instead of seeing it, I see a pair of blue eyes staring at me from a distance. I turn around, but I hear him call my name.

"Come here." He says it so softly that I quickly get drawn to it.

"I have no idea know that you didn't go with Gale and Madge." I sit on the ground, making sure to not be so close.

"Well, I thought you'll go and I know that you don't want me there."

I'm not sure on how to respond about that; I stutter as I ask him why. I notice the way that his broad shoulders are tensed. The way that he's biting his lower lip brings back a certain memory, those times when I was the one doing that. I fight the urge to blush and I just try to focus on what he's saying.

"When I was in the archery station a while ago… you leave."

I remain quiet, trying to look for stars even though, the sky is still clear. I don't know why I suddenly feel sad. Something about Peeta's honest words and the sky make me feel lost. I silently bite my thumb as I try not to think of anything but how blue the sky is.

He talks again. "Do you like the scenery?"

I just nod. "Ohhh. Damn. Of course you do." I haven't noticed that his barefoot until he stands up and throws a rock on the lake. I watch it as it falls and he sits back beside me, but this time he gets closer and I didn't try to move.

Then suddenly his mood gets serious. "It looks like you have had a great life." I just nod once more.

"You seem to really like Gale, don't you?" When I don't reply he says. "Well, it's pretty obvious, it's hard not to."

He says it as a joke but I pretend that I thought he's serious. Then I feel glad that I was wrong when I thought that he must have changed. He's actually still the same Peeta, who talks non stop. But even though, I want to talk to him, I can't find the right word to say. We're silent for minutes before he speaks up again.

"Let's be honest with each other, Katniss." I look at him and the emotion that is showing in his eyes is so painful to look at that I can't help but look down. "I know you're not comfortable with me being here. B-bu-but, can you please try to give me a chance t-to talk to you. Atleast in that wa…"

I didn't let him finish. "And what for? Why do we have to talk? What do we need to talk about?" I reply angrily and this time I force myself to look at him.

I wait for his answer, when he doesn't respond I stand up and walk away. Like what I expected, he follows me.

"Katniss, wait." I continue walking, remembering the pain I felt when he left me.

"Katnsiss. C'mon!" I stop to let him catch up.

"We can still fix…" He grabs my arm as I cut him off.

I look at him angrily. "Fix what? There's no way to fix what happened between us Peeta." I think of what he told me years ago when I asked him, why the sky has to be filled with stars. I relax a little bit and I try not to look sad but I know that my eyes betrayed me. "Maybe you were right. We are where we are because that's where we belong." I jerk my arm away and walk out without looking back.

I pretend to be sleeping when Gale returns. By the sound of his walk I can tell that he is limping. Instead of helping him, I continue to pretend to be asleep. He takes a shower and after I hear the shower goes off. I feel him beside me. He caresses my hair and whispers.

"I'm glad that you're here with me. I hope we'll be together till the end. I love you."

Instead of hearing him say that, I heard a different voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Review. **

* * *

Chapter 4

"_Peeta, just let him. As if, I'm gonna say yes if he asks me one more time."_

_Peeta shook his head and he angrily shoved his car key back to his pocket. We'd been dating for a month but no one knew that we were. People just thought that we were friends. To be honest, I didn't want anyone to know that we're dating because I wanted it to be private, just between the two of us. I didn't like the idea that my friends, his friends or anyone would ask me or him about our relationship. _

_I sensed a bit of anger in his eyes as he sarcastically replied._

"_Yeah, probably he'll keep on asking you, thinking that you're single!" He stressed the word single and I knew what he was thinking._

"_Peeta, I thought we're done talking about that." I said with annoyance which made the anger in his eyes entirely showed through._

"_Katniss. I never understand why it has to be a secret." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you ashamed of being with me?"_

_I wanted to roll my eyes but I knew that it was not the best thing to do. "What? Why would I be ashamed of you?" But if I was gonna ask myself. I didn't know what my answer to that question was. I turned my back at him not wanting him to see the confusion in my eyes. As soon as I turned around, I immediately felt his arms wrapped over me. Peeta was so nice that everytime we were arguing, I always thought that I didn't deserve him. And it was true I never deserved him but still I couldn't let him go. _

_He whispered in my ears softly as he told me what he was feeling._

"_I want everyone to know that we love each other. I want everyone to see how happy we are together." He sighed. "I swear I tried to understand that. But Katniss, I have feelings too." I put my hands on his hands. And I couldn't help but admit that I must had forgotten that he had feelings too. I felt guilt taking over me, I couldn't do anything but swallow my guilt. "Everytime I'll see you with your friends and I'll try to catch your eyes and you won't even recognize me. It really hurts me, Katniss. Or even when Marvel would talk to you and try to eat with you during lunch and I'll just stand there and watch you and him. I can't help but be jealous. I love you, Katniss and I want people to…" _

_I didn't let him finish and I kissed him. He took a little time to respond to my kiss and I knew he didn't expect that. I kissed his jaw line as he breath harshly behind my ear. I reached for his shirt but he stopped me._

"_I want to know if you're doing this because you want to or you just felt guilty about everything." _

_I didn't have to answer his question as I removed my shirt and I frantically kissed him. He loved me and I knew that, I loved him and now I wanted him to know that. _

_I looked at his blue eyes as I whispered._

"_Well expect a clingy girlfriend tomorrow at school." And I meant it. He smiled and we continued what we were doing._

* * *

"Okay, so this is where you'll be hiking today." Cashmere says as she leans on his brother's shoulder.

I look up at the mountain and I realized that this will be the first activity that I'll do since we arrived here at Camp Trexo. It's been 3 days since we arrived here, but all I did was stay at the room and look at the surroundings. I haven't even tried the archery station because of all the whole Peeta thing. Speaking of Peeta, he has his arm over Madge and Madge is probably not listening to Cashmere and Gloss as she looks lovingly at Peeta. I roll my eyes and I can't help but think that Madge is too clingy. Well, when Peeta and I were together, I tried to clung on him most of the time just like what I promised but what Madge is doing was obviously too much. I turn my attention to Gale and I hold his hand. _They are not the only couple here who can do that._ I think.

Cashmere and Gloss go ahead first to put marks on where we have to go. When they are out of sight, I step forward and walk. After a few seconds, I realized that Gale is not with me, I look at my side and my gray eyes lock with a pair of blue. Peeta is standing a feet away from me, mirroring my expression. I hear Gale and Madge laughing and I turn around.

"Gale!"

They are still laughing and when I scowl at Gale he immediately apologized.

"Hey, Catnip. I'm sorry. It's just Madge and I decided to play a game while we hike."

"And what was that?" Peeta asks.

Madge looks at Gale and Gale nods. "Well, we decided to have a race to the top of the mountain."

I reply. "Then what are we waiting for Gale, c'mon."

"But Katniss. We also decided that Madge and I will go together and you'll be partner with Peeta."

I look at Peeta and he shrugs, he's surprisingly emotionless and quiet and I wait for him to object. But he didn't so I do it myself.

"I thought that we came here for us Gale."

Thankfully Peeta finally speaks up. "Yeah Madge I thought we came here for us." As much as I want to believe that he genuinely said that, I can't because of his sarcastic tone.

Gale laughs again but this time he goes over me. "Madge and I noticed that you and Peeta seem to, let's just say, not like each other. So we thought that this will be a great opportunity for the both of you to get to know each other."

I scowl one more time and I put my hands on my hips. "What's the point of doing that?" I already am feeling so uncomfortable and reserve around him, now they want us to go together. Hell no.

Instead of saying his reply out loud Gale whispers it. "Once you've got to know each other, you'll like him."

Well, that's the problem. I have to admit that I still like Peeta, as a person or a friend or whatever, and I don't want to feel anything like that when he's about to get married. I'm scared that unexpected feelings might return and I know how possible that is.

I look at Peeta and he says. "I'm fine with it."

I want to punch him in the face but under the stares of these 3 people around me waiting for my answer, that seems impossible. I think of saying that I'm not feeling well but they probably won't believe me. I think of another reason but nothing's coming. Then I decided that I'll say yes but I promised to myself that I will keep at least a feet distance from him as we do this hiking thing.

"Fine!"

I go ahead without waiting for Peeta and I know he hesitates because I didn't hear his loud walk that still hasn't changed.

* * *

"Katniss!" I didn't look back. Remembering my promise to myself.

"Katniss!" I still didn't look back. Remembering my promise to myself.

"Katniss, could you please wait for me?" Damn that promise! I stop but I didn't face him. I wait for him to catch up and when I feel him coming closer I start to walk again.

Since this hiking started, all I could think about is Peeta. Get away from Peeta. Do not talk to Peeta. It's all about Peeta and his presence couldn't get my mind at ease.

"Katniss." This time he says it softly.

I look at him. "What!" He winces. I intended it to be a question but it came out as a shout.

"What?" I repeat.

"I'm sorry for that one Katniss."

I make an unbelieving sound and he speaks again. "I know you're just trying to make it less awkward as possible…"

I cut him off. "I'm glad you know."

He sighs heavily and I just notice now that he's limping. "But can you at least treat me as someone you used to know not a stranger." I didn't reply because I know that he's still gonna say something. "And I want t-to, you know, apologize about the other night. And I guess you were right that we are where we are because that's where we belong." He says sadly though I didn't understand why he has to be sad.

I know he's sincere about that but I can't help but laugh. For some reason, I think Peeta's face lit up when I laughed. I'm not sure why but I decided not to give meaning to it.

"Why was it funny? Am I being ridiculous?" He says still smiling.

"Because as far as I can remember you were the one who originally said that. Remember?"

He chuckles and his eyes are filled with different emotion, remembering the past. "Yeah I can remember."

We are silent for a while and I feel relaxed but then I remember his limp. I think of asking him but I'm not sure if I should. Many things probably happened to us for the last years and he might want to keep it private and I understand that feeling.

We are halfway to the top when I realized why I felt relaxed. The way we talk to each other, it was just like before. It's like Peeta and I are friends and nothing has changed. His laugh is still the same, he's still a very carefree person, he still smiles a lot. I remember when days ago, I was thinking that Peeta was not the Peeta that I knew anymore but being able to talk to him again made me realize that he's still Peeta. The Peeta that I loved.

We reached the top and no one was there.

"We won!" He shouts.

"Yeah we won!" I laugh.

We sit on the ground, not caring about the dirt. It's very cloudy today and if it was windy down the mountain, it's super windy up here. I'm not talking just enjoying the scenery. From here, you can see everything and I felt more relaxed. I think of the times when Peeta and I would do this and I still can remember that feeling. It's bittersweet but it's a memory that always brings a smile on my lips everytime I think about it. I decided that I don't have to be so cold to Peeta. We can be friends. I feel like it's not what I want. Even though I want to deny it and I keep on telling myself that I'm with Gale and he's with Madge. It's really what I feel. I'm not gonna lie to myself. The relaxed feeling that I have starts to fade and loneliness replaces it. What if it was me who will be marrying Peeta? I ask myself.

Peeta interrupts my thoughts as he talks and I willingly listen to him.

"I remember a year ago when I hiked with Gale."

"Wait, you hiked with Gale." Remembering any time when he told me that he'll hike with his friends.

"Yeah just last year. He told me a lot about you."

I slap his arms and smile. "Oh, so what did that asshole told you?" I try to act fine but I know Peeta can sense my loneliness.

Peeta smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. "He told me about how wonderful you were and how much you loved hiking. He also told me about your experience in Paris." He swallows. "You seem to be really happy with him. I'm really glad for the both of you." He's smiling but there's a longing in his voice that is hard not to catch.

His smile is still on his face but it's a sad smile. I just realized now how much I miss his smile. He continues talking. "Even though, it still, you know, stings a little here." He points at his heart.

My eyes follow his finger but I quickly look away. His admission makes me felt the tears forming in my eyes. I turn my back at him not wanting him to see my face. I can't help but think of the past years that I wonder if he ever thought about me. The times when I sit down and wonder what it could've been like if we were still together. Though after thinking of those I always tell myself that he's gone and he's not gonna come back. But now that he's here, I think of that possiblility again. But the present time hits me and I feel the loneliness and the pain coursing through me. _But he's already getting married._

I try to sort out my feelings and I know that there's still pain within me about what happened to us. I faced him and I didn't try to cover what I'm feeling when I see tears falling down his eyes. The sadness in his eyes is so real, it pains me to look at it.

"It still does sting a little for me, you know." I admit. More tears flow in his eyes and it makes me confuse.

I want to say more. I want to ask him why he really left me? I want to say bad things about him. I want to shout at him.

But we heard Gale and Madge's laughter from a far and we composed ourselves. I repeat what he said in my mind. Over and over again. I'm not sure about what I feel for him now. _"Even though, it still, you know, stings a little here."_

He looks at me one more time. There is no sign that he cries. He says.

"We're cool?"

The question is so powerful and I'm not sure if I could answer it truly. So I just smile sadly at him and I tell him what he needs to hear. "Yeah. We are."

* * *

**I know they are both bitter. So what do you think? Thank you for reading. **


End file.
